1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handicraft tool used for pressing or supporting cloth or fabric. The handicraft tool of the present invention is used, for example, as a supporting base for cloth to be ironed.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional ironing technique, the so-called “seam allowance opening” method is known. This ironing method may be performed as follows. (1) Two pieces of cloth are sewed together in a manner such that each piece has a predetermined seam allowance. (2) The sewed cloth pieces are opened flat on an ironing board, with the seam allowances located on the upper side. (3) The seam allowances are folded back onto the opposite sides, respectively, with the seam extending between them. (4) The opened seam allowances are pressed with an iron to form a crease.
In the above-described seam allowance opening, a conventional ironing board is used for performing the ironing. In this case, however, traces of the seam allowances may appear on the obverse side of the cloth. In particular, when the cloth is thick, the trace of the seam allowance tends to be too conspicuous, which is not desirable in terms of appearance.